Echos
by Tonksinette
Summary: Ils étaient le jour le plus éclatant et la nuit la plus mystérieuse, se chassant perpétuellement mais ne pouvant exister sans l'autre. Et les yeux de l'un étaient le plus puissant miroir de l'âme de l'autre, celui qui permettait de faire voler en éclat les barrières de l'apparence.


**Rated :** K

**Pairing : **Merlin & Arthur

**Chronologie :** Fin saison I ou début saison II.

**Intermède musical :** _Dog days are over_, Florence and the machine.

******Note : **J'ai vu pour la première fois de mon existence _Merlin_ il y a seulement deux semaines, & il m'a suffit de cinq minutes pour en devenir complètement accro. Je termine maintenant la saison III, donc je vous supplie de bien vouloir me pardonner si je ne cerne pas encore la totale complexité des personnages. Et je ne suis pas vraiment une fanatique du Haut Moyen Age, donc si je commets des anachronismes, j'implore votre clémence. Le langage que j'utilise pour les sorts est le breton, langue que je ne parle absolument pas, mais qu'il m'arrive d'entendre et dont la résonnance est assez magique. Je n'exclus point d'écrire les échos d'autres personnages, mais seul le temps apportera sa conclusion sur cette idée.

* * *

**La voix de la magie **

* * *

Au commencement, il y avait eu un cri transperçant le silence telle une lame.

L'air sifflait aux oreilles de Merlin, produisant un bourdonnement désagréable, et ses pieds foulaient les feuilles mortes brunies par le temps qui couvraient le sol. Des clameurs résonnaient dans son dos et le magicien ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête durant une fraction de seconde, afin de vérifier qu'une certaine distance le séparait encore des hommes de Claudas. Une branche apparut soudainement dans son champs de vision et Merlin se baissa vivement afin qu'elle n'entrave pas sa fuite en avant. S'il s'arrêtait, même une seconde, il était un homme mort parce que les soldats seraient au dessus de lui et le transpercerait de la froide lame d'une épée avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler le moindre sort. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir. Pas maintenant.

- Arthur !

Arthur. Il devait retrouver Arthur et s'assurer que les soldats ne l'avaient pas encore précipité violemment vers la mort. Parce que le destin de Merlin était de veiller sur lui, sur le futur roi de Camelot, celui qui changerait l'ordre de royaume. Et son esprit, que la peur et la course vidaient de toute pensée logique, ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais paradoxalement, jamais Merlin ne se sentait aussi vivant que lorsqu'il courait pour la survie, la sienne et celle d'Arthur, ce qui lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût depuis que sa mère l'avait envoyé à Camelot afin de le protéger. En cet instant, il avait pleinement conscience de son sang qui pulsait effrénément dans ses veines, son souffle naissant dans ses poumons et les muscles de ses mollets se contractant avec force pour lui permettre de ne pas s'effondrer d'épuisement.

- Pilat lañsenn bremañ.

Merlin tendit la main derrière lui, et resserra doucement ses doigts vers sa paume, sans jamais cesser de courir. L'habituelle vague de douce chaleur convergea vers ses pupilles et un craquement lugubre retentit non loin de lui, suivit d'un bruit sourd qui fit trembler la terre humide sous les fines semelles du magicien, lui indiquant qu'il avait réussi son sort. Le vieux chêne qu'il venait de déraciner et de faire choir ralentirait quelques précieux instants ses assaillants. Merlin bifurqua brusquement, pour descendre une pente raide et tromper les soldats de Claudas qui penseraient certainement qu'il aurait continué tout droit, où le terrain était plus accessible. Mais Merlin avait mal évalué le degré de la pente et, après quelques pas, il perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement sur son coccyx, avant que la terre gorgée d'eau ne l'entraîne rapidement en contrebas. Un cri de douleur manqua de franchir ses lèvres mais il le retint de justesse parce que cela aurait assurément trahi sa position.

Si Arthur n'avait pas eu l'idée lumineuse d'entraîner Merlin dans une aventure de plusieurs jours dans une forêt se trouvant à plusieurs jours de marche du château parce qu'un prince doit savoir vivre en pleine nature lorsqu'il prend le chemin de la guerre vers des contrées lointaines, il ne dévalerait certainement pas un escarpement boueux et rocailleux sur les fesses en cette heure. Le magicien avait tenté de lui ôter cette folie de la tête mais le Prince ne souffrait pas que l'on contredise ses idées, du moins si l'on ne se nommait pas Guenièvre, et les deux hommes étaient parti à cheval, deux jours auparavant. Et malgré la parole d'Uther Pendragon, Arthur avait refusé d'emmener avec lui les chevaliers de Camelot parce qu'il était certain qu'ils chercheraient à ménager ses efforts et qu'il tenait absolument à vivre comme le plus véritable des soldats basiques.

Ils s'apprêtaient à faire rôtir sur un feu de camp les lapins qu'Arthur avait tué puis dépecé sous les grimaces de dégoût de Merlin, qui ne supportait pas de voir vivants les animaux qu'il mangerait ensuite, lorsque des soldats portant les couleurs du jeune Roi Claudus avaient fait irruption au milieu de leur campement sommaire. Le Roi de la Terre Déserte avait certainement eut vent du fait qu'Arthur se trouvait seul avec son valet et entendait profiter de l'occasion afin de faire payer au fils de Pendragon l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en l'humiliant publiquement lors d'un tournoi de chevalerie. Merlin n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les membres de l'aristocratie avait l'honneur si chatouilleux. Lui même avait dû passer outre le sien de nombreuses fois pour Arthur et ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ourdissait une vengeance contre son Prince. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, entre les corvées que lui imposaient Arthur et celles de Gaius, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de préparer un quelconque talion contre lui.

Merlin avait entendu le bruit de la lame métallique de l'épée d'Arthur glissant contre son fourreau avant même qu'il n'ait pleinement réalisé que leur campement provisoire était attaqué. Puis, un élan de chaleur avait traversé ses muscles et il s'était précipitamment reculé, manquant de mettre un pied dans le feu, et la flèche qui se dirigeait vers lui était passée à quelques millimètres de son oreille en sifflant. Parfois, la magie semblait prendre le contrôle de son corps afin de lui éviter d'être blessé, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se produire avant son esprit. Un soldat avait couru vers lui et la voix d'Arthur lui avait hurlé de fuir, faute de pouvoir se défendre car il n'y avait qu'une arme : l'épée du Prince. Merlin avait hésité quelques instants, avant que la voix d'Arthur ne résonne de nouveau au dessus des tintements des armes se heurtant, lui ordonnant de courir, et les jambes du magicien s'étaient mises en mouvements avant qu'il n'y songe.

Mais maintenant, il devait retrouver son Prince parce que la magie lui soufflait qu'il ne pourrait triompher des hommes de Claudus seul. Et, tandis qu'il chutait le long de cette pente, une angoisse sourde enserrait son cœur et se répandait dans ses veines, lui procurant la désagréable sensation qu'un terrible événement allait se produire s'il n'était pas bientôt auprès d'Arthur. Il lui semblait presque entendre les bruissements de la magie dans son esprit embrumé par le manque d'oxygène dû à sa course, mais il ne parvenait à comprendre l'étrange langage dans lequel elle s'exprimait. Cependant, ce frémissement surnaturel indiquait certainement que quelque chose basculerait dans l'existence de Merlin en cette journée d'automne brumeuse, car les messages de la magie ne se manifestaient jamais sans raison aucune.

Soudain, la glissade du magicien cessa et il se releva, ignorant la terre gorgée d'eau qui alourdissait son pantalon ainsi que le dos de son gilet rouge. Aucun bruit n'indiquait plus que les soldats se trouvaient dans un périmètre proche et Merlin esquissa un faible sourire en songeant qu'il avait réussi à les duper, qui se fana aussitôt parce qu'il n'avait maintenant aucune idée du chemin à prendre pour retourner au campement, où devait certainement encore se trouver Arthur et tous les hommes de Claudus qui ne s'étaient pas lancés à sa poursuite. Il leva son regard vers le ciel, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la fumée du feu allumé plus tôt et qui avait certainement permit aux soldats de les trouver aisément, mais les flammes devaient avoir été éteintes durant l'affrontement et rien ne perçait l'espace gris. Alors, Merlin ferma ses yeux bleus, avant d'inspirer profondément et de crisper ses poings.

- Je dois retrouver Arthur, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plait.

C'était stupide et il n'osait croire que la magie répondrait. Alors, lorsqu'un afflux chaleureux se dirigea vers ses pupilles, Merlin dû réprimer une exclamation de joie. Il resta droit au milieu des arbres revêtus de leur parure dorée, attendant vainement un signe qui lui indiquerait la direction à suivre afin de se rendre près d'Arthur. Mais rien ne se produisait, et la panique commença à empoisonner lentement sa raison, parce que les murmures de la magie s'amplifiaient dans son esprit, et que chaque seconde pouvait être celle qui signerait la mort du Prince s'il ne parvenait pas à le rejoindre afin de le protéger.

- Je t'en conjure !

Un craquement résonna dans le silence de la forêt et Merlin sursauta violemment tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient et qu'il se préparait de nouveau à courir. Une biche au pelage moucheté de blanc émergea de l'arrière d'un bosquet de sapins et fixa le magicien de ses yeux brillants avant d'avancer de quelques pas, puis se figea de nouveau en tournant sa fine tête vers Merlin, comme si elle désirait qu'il la suive. Alors qu'il hésitait, un nouvel élan de chaleur pulsa dans son esprit et le magicien comprit que le signe qu'il avait demandé à la magie se trouvait devant lui, que cette biche le mènerait jusqu'à Arthur. Et il se mit en marche, ses pas se faisant de plus en plus rapides alors que l'animal accélérait, bondissant pour éviter les branches qui entravaient sa route, et que Merlin enjambait automatiquement, le petite panache immaculé de sa queue étant l'unique point sur lequel il se focalisait.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, les tintements produits par les chocs entre deux lames d'épées parvinrent aux oreilles de Merlin et la biche arrêta sa course, avant de se retourner vers lui. Haletant, le magicien posa ses mains sur ses genoux, donnant ainsi à son corps un angle étrange tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, la tête levée vers ce qu'il identifia comme l'emplacement de leur campement et où il devinait des silhouettes en mouvements. Sans savoir s'il pouvait le comprendre, Merlin agita une main vers l'animal afin de le remercier. La biche fit un mouvement de tête, comme pour chasser une mouche qui se serait posée sur son museau, et se sauva, l'écho de ses sabots sur le sol résonnant sur les feuilles mortes qui couvraient le sol. Lentement, Merlin s'avança vers le camp, masquant sa présence avec l'aide des épais troncs d'arbres, et espérant que ses yeux n'auraient à souffrir de la vue du corps sans vie d'Arthur.

Mais le Prince était encore bien vivant, parant les attaques des cinq soldats de Claudus encore sur leurs jambes et la main invisible qui entravait les battements de son muscle cardiaque desserra quelque peu son étreinte. Sa chemise rouge était déchirée par de nombreux endroits et Merlin pouvait deviner les plaies brillantes barrant sa peau, mais cela ne lui causa pas d'inquiétude réelle car il savait qu'elles n'étaient que superficielles si Arthur combattait encre avec son ardeur coutumière. Les mains du magicien se plaquèrent contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un immense chêne, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres du combat, et il colla son torse contre lui comme s'il désirait ne faire plus qu'un avec l'arbre. Il ne pouvait encore utiliser sa magie parce que les mouvements des protagonistes étaient trop rapides et que leur proximité avec le futur Roi de Camelot rendrait tout sortilège dangereux pour la vie d'Arthur. Et pourtant, la magie pulsait de plus en plus fortement vers ses iris, comme désireuse de se matérialiser. Jamais cela ne s'était produit auparavant, mais l'attention de Merlin était trop concentrée sur son Prince pour prendre conscience de cela.

Arthur rendait les coups avec une force admirable et Merlin ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler lorsqu'il voyait l'épée d'un soldat vaciller entre ses doigts, prête à choir sur la terre et offrir la vie de son propriétaire à Arthur. Le magicien avait vu de trop nombreuses fois son Prince à l'entraînement ainsi que dans des duels provoqués, qu'il semblait attirer plus sûrement qu'une bête morte attirait les mouches, pour ignorer que sa puissance au combat était formidable. Merlin étouffa un cri lorsque le plus épais des soldats se jeta sur Arthur, dans son dos, mais le jeune homme se baissa avec aisance et son adversaire buta contre son corps, trébuchant et allant planter sa lame dans la poitrine de son comparse qui se trouvait devant lui et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Et si le Prince n'eut été couvert de sang, Merlin aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'un jeu visant à entretenir ses acquis, comme il le faisait parfois avec ses chevaliers.

Dans quelques années, le Prince ferait un grand Roi pour la ville de Camelot, Merlin n'en doutait pas, et pas seulement par son aptitude au combat. Il le voyait chaque jour devenir plus courageux et plus juste, prenant des décisions contre la volonté d'Uther, pour le bien de son peuple. Arthur tentait de faire de son mieux afin d'assurer la paix et la prospérité à ses sujets, parce qu'il avait compris, au contraire du Roi, que leur respect serait la plus brillante des couronnes. Et s'il faisait un jour de Guenièvre sa Reine, elle le pousserait à encore plus de considération envers ceux avec qui elle avait grandi et à qui elle resterait indéniablement attachée. Le Dragon avait certainement raison lorsqu'il disait que les temps changeraient avec le règne d'Arthur et Merlin voulait croire que ses changements concerneraient aussi la magie, parce qu'il en avait assez de devoir masquer sa véritable nature.

Et lorsque viendrait le moment du couronnement d'Arthur, Merlin serait fier de pouvoir dire qui avait vu cet homme changer, qui s'était tenu à ses côtés durant les heures qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était. Et, même si le Prince l'ignorait encore et refuserait certainement de l'admettre si quelqu'un le mettait face à la vérité, le magicien lui avait permit plusieurs fois de prendre les bonnes décisions. Parce que, si Arthur refusait de le reconnaître et disait être le seul maître de ses choix, Merlin était sûr qu'il prenait en compte ses conseils. Le magicien songeait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il était bien meilleur pour indiquer aux autres quel chemin suivre dans les moments sombres que pour discerner la direction qu'il devait lui même prendre.

Mais ce qui rendait le plus fier Merlin était le fait qu'Arthur n'était plus uniquement son Prince. Il était devenu son ami. Si, dans un premier temps, le magicien sauvait uniquement Arthur d'une mort prochaine parce que le Dragon lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de son destin de veiller sur l'héritier, il le faisait maintenant également parce qu'il avait de l'importance à ses yeux en tant que personne. Arthur était un insupportable crétin royal, mais Merlin savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et ses boutades le faisaient désormais sourire, parce qu'il avait compris qu'elles étaient le seul moyen acceptable d'exprimer son affection envers un être qui ne possédait pas une once de sang noble. Et les jours où le Prince était malade, ou se séparait de lui pour une raison quelconque (ce qui n'arrivait aussi souvent que les éclats de rire d'Uther), le magicien se surprenait à regretter les traits piquants de l'héritier. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tels le jour éclatant et la nuit étoilée, se chassant perpétuellement mais ne pouvant exister sans l'autre.

Un hurlement rauque extirpa Merlin de ses pensées, dans lesquels il n'était pas même conscient de s'être enfoncé, et son cœur se lança dans un galop fou lorsqu'il vit la plait béante qui barrait maintenant l'épaule droite d'Arthur. Les deux hommes encore vivants enserraient le Prince vacillant dans un étau étroit et Merlin comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas parer les deux lames brillant froidement qui s'élevaient au dessus de sa tête.

- Arthur, non !

L'héritier tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Merlin, à présent à découvert, et ce dernier vit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur des paroles qui ne parvinrent jamais aux oreilles du magicien. Les soldats mirent à profit cette hésitation et, avec horreur, Merlin aperçut les épées entamer leur chute vers le corps du Prince.

Alors, la magie afflua vers les iris du magicien avec plus de force et de rapidité que jamais. La chaleur se répandit dans chacun de ses muscles et chacune de ses veines, semblant prendre le contrôle de sa personne. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Merlin et un souffle puissant balaya le campement, envoyant les corps des hommes de Claudus s'écraser violemment contre les arbres alentour tels deux grossières poupées de chiffon, et répandant les braises du feu éteint sur les feuilles couvrants le sol. Seul Arthur resta immobile, le souffle semblant le contourner comme s'il savait, et lorsque la soudaine tempête retomba quelques secondes plus tard, Merlin dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser son corps tremblants s'écrouler sur la terre humide. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Prince, qui fixaient le magicien sans ciller, le corps étrangement raide, même pour un membre de la famille royale. Merlin esquissa un mouvement vers Arthur, dont l'épaule était maintenant suintante de son sang rouge et poisseux, et le fils d'Uther recula précipitamment.

- Merlin…

Et les yeux d'Arthur se révulsèrent tandis que son corps chutait vers le sol avant que Merlin ne parvienne à le retenir.

* * *

« Au commencement des temps, les mots et la magie étaient une seule et même chose. »*

Le feu que Merlin s'efforçait de garder vivant projetait des ombres mouvantes sur le pâle visage d'Arthur, allongé sur les quelques couvertures que le magicien était parvenu à retrouver autour du campement. Les cheveux du Prince étaient mouillés par sa transpiration et Merlin l'entendait grelotter si violemment que ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Et le cœur du magicien se serrait si fort qu'il en devenait douloureux, à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager. Il n'avait pu que déchirer son gilet afin de poser un garrot autour de la plaie, et marmonner quelques sorts qui l'empêcheraient de souffrir d'avantage. Le Prince était trop faible pour être transporté et Merlin savait que seules des potions auraient pu panser sa blessure profonde. Mais seul Gaius possédait le savoir nécessaire à leurs fabrications et le vieil homme n'était pas là.

- Merlin…

Le magicien se tourna vers le Prince qui venait de reprendre conscience et tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, avant de gémir et de retomber durement sur le sol.

- Vous ne devez pas bouger, Sire. Vous êtes trop faible.

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

- Ne dite pas n'importe quoi.

La voix de Merlin était plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il se saisit d'un épais bâton qu'il lança dans les flammes jaunes. Durant quelques instants, seul les craquements du bois qui se consumait résonna entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit, Merlin ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le magicien avec innocence.

- Ne joue pas à paraître plus idiot que tu ne l'es. Ta magie.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi…

- Merlin.

Le magicien ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Arthur accentua la dernière syllabe de son prénom, parce qu'il savait que le Prince n'était pas dupe.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sire, je ne tenais pas réellement à finir décapité sur la place publique de Camelot.

- Je n'en aurais pas informé le Roi, Merlin.

- Vous l'auriez fait. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Arthur ne répondit pas et le magicien comprit qu'il ne se trompait pas.

- Et je ne voulais pas que vous me regardiez comme vous l'avez fait plus tôt. Comme si j'étais une créature monstrueuse.

- Avoue tout de même que voir un homme, que l'on pense connaître, balayer ses ennemis sans même bouger peut être légèrement impressionnant.

- Je pensais qu'un prince ne connaissait pas la peur.

- Je n'ai pas eu peur, Merlin !

- Oh, vraiment ?

Le magicien tourna la tête vers son Prince, et vit un sourire fleurir ses lèvres suivit d'une grimace de douleur.

- Merlin ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me sauves la vie, avec ta magie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Sire.

- Et jamais tu n'as eu envie de l'utiliser afin de jeter ma famille hors du royaume ?

- Tous les jours, lorsque vous me donniez ma liste de corvée, Sire.

- Tu es un idiot, Merlin.

- Je pourrais vous transformer un escargot pour de telles paroles.

Arthur eut un petit rire, qui acheva d'effacer les couleurs sur son visage et Merlin l'entendit reprendre sa respiration, la sueur mouillant un peu plus son front.

- Montre moi ce que tu peux faire.

Merlin savait que le Prince souffrait terriblement et qu'il espérait ainsi se distraire. Alors, le magicien sentit la magie migrer vers ses iris et il tendit la main vers le foyer brûlant, avant de refermer lentement ses doigts sur sa paume.

- Darnijal tan gouezed krouadur.

Une petite boule de feu se détacha des flammes, et se dirigea au dessus du visage d'Arthur, découpant le ciel étoilé de sa lumière vive. Puis, lentement, elle prit l'apparence d'un lion qui poussa un rugissement silencieux et se coucha paisiblement, comme si un sol réel se fut trouvé sous ses pattes brûlantes.

- Encore, Merlin.

Et ce n'était plus le Prince qui ordonnait, c'était l'enfant émerveillé qui réclamait.

- Ster ebr elumiñ steuziañ.

Au firmament, une poignée d'étoiles s'éteignirent afin de former la silhouette d'un dragon puis se rallumèrent lentement et Merlin entendit Arthur soupirer de plaisir. Les cloches de Camelot devaient certainement déjà sonner, et les chevaliers chercher le magicien qui avait fait disparaître certains astres durant quelques secondes, mais le magicien se fichait de cela car, en cet instant, il apaisait son Prince, son ami.

- Koumoulennad troellenn koroll.

La fumée grise du feu s'échappa vers Arthur, et forma des volutes montantes autour du lion de flammes, qui se dressa souplement sur ses pattes et essaya de mordre les spirales qui tournoyaient lentement autour de lui. Les pupilles d'Arthur suivaient l'animal et Merlin remarqua que son corps ne tremblait plus autant. Si le magicien ne pouvait le soulager avec des mots, il pouvait le faire avec sa magie. Parce qu'il réalisait soudain qu'elle était langage, le plus puissant mais aussi le plus mystérieux, et que les messages qu'elle délivrait dépassait l'enveloppe trop étroite et convenue des mots humains afin d'entrer en contact avec l'âme de chacun. Et si ce lion qui bondissait, essayant de saisir quelque chose qui lui échappait fascinait tant le Prince, c'est parce que le fauve était le reflet de son moi le plus profond.

- Comment ais-je pu croire que la magie n'était que puissance malfaisante ?

- Parce que la seule que vous voyiez était celle qui cherchait à vous détruire.

Arthur soupira et Merlin passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur l'épaule de son Prince qui ne semblait vouloir cesser de saigner.

- Je vais mourir, Merlin.

Et ce n'était pas une question. Simplement une affirmation soufflée résolument dans l'écrin précieux de la nuit, et le magicien sentit ses muscles se tendre.

- Non, Sire, affirma Merlin en espérant que les tremblements dans sa voix passeraient inaperçus. Vous allez vous reposer et demain, je vous ramènerais à Camelot.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal. Je perds tellement de sang que je ne survivrai pas à un voyage pareil. Ensuite, Camelot est trop loin pour que tu ailles y chercher du secours et que tu reviennes à temps pour me sauver. Et visiblement, tu ne peux pas me guérir avec ta magie parce que je ne serais certainement pas dans un état pareil en ce moment dans le cas contraire.

- Vous devriez dormir, Sire. Nous partirons aux premières lueurs du matin.

- Merlin.

- Dormez, Sire.

Le magicien sentit une boule opaque se former dans sa gorge et entraver sa respiration tandis qu'Arthur grognait, et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas voir la douleur dans les yeux de son Prince. Il voulait croire que l'héritier survivrait, et lui avouer qu'il s'éteindrait certainement dans quelques heures était trop difficile parce qu'il devrait abandonner tous ses espoirs de voir, un jour, le royaume des Pendragons retrouver la paix. Et surtout, il voulait croire qu'Arthur survivrait parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son ami s'éteindre. Il avait vu tant des personnes qui emplissaient son cœur disparaître, le sentiment de solitude creusant plus profondément sa poitrine à chaque fois, et Merlin ne voulait pas qu'Arthur l'abandonne lui aussi. Comment la nuit pouvait-elle exister sans le jour ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

- Merlin !

Le susnommé se réveilla en sursaut, sa joue dérapant sur la paume de sa main, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'épée du Prince afin de se défendre s'ils étaient de nouveau attaqués. Battant des paupières afin d'ôter la brume que le sommeil avait laissé sur ses cornées, Merlin se leva brusquement pour scruter les environs, cherchant un mouvement suspect.

- Du calme, Merlin, ce n'est que moi. Et pose cette épée, tu vas finir par te blesser.

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers Arthur et étouffa un juron. Le Prince était maintenant tellement blanc qu'il en paraissait presque translucide et des gouttes de transpiration perlaient le long de ses tempes, brillants étrangement à la lueur des flammes du foyer encore miraculeusement allumé. Son corps tremblait de nouveau, certes moins violemment mais continuellement. Sa respiration était sifflante et les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer avaient suffit à l'essouffler, lui qui était normalement extrêmement résistant physiquement. Le plus inquiétant était cependant que la peau d'Arthur se nécrosait, autour de sa plaie, et Merlin masqua la grimace de dégoût qui naquit sur ses lèvres, avant de se pencher pour remonter la couverture de toile sur la poitrine de l'héritier.

- Je voulais te dire, Merlin…

Le Prince ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira profondément tandis que le magicien se laissait choir sur la terre froide afin que les efforts que fournissait Arthur pour parler fort soient moindres.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas vraiment un idiot.

- Merci, Sire, répondit Merlin avec un petit rire tremblant.

- Tu savais toujours ce qu'il fallait faire dans les heures les plus noires. Et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi.

Un spasme plus puissant agita le corps d'Arthur et il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Merlin.

- Et même lorsque je refusais d'admettre que mon valet puisse avoir raison et que je te traitais comme un misérable, tu continuais de te battre pour moi, pour Camelot.

Le magicien eut la sensation qu'une dague s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine pour venir perforer ses poumons et la boule opaque se forma de nouveau dans sa gorge, alors qu'il tentait de ne pas remarquer que le souffle d'Arthur était de plus en plus erratique et rauque.

- Je ne veux pas partir sans t'avoir remercier, Merlin.

- Ce n'était que mon devoir.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela que je voulais te remercier. Je tenais à te dire que je suis heureux que tu sois mon ami, Merlin, bien que tu ne sois qu'un stupide valet paresseux et étrange.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres sèches du jeune homme et le rire du magicien se mêla au sanglot qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Les doigts de Merlin s'égarèrent sur le front de son Prince pour ôter quelques mèches blondes que la transpiration faisait adhérer à sa peau sale et pâle et qui tombaient sur ses paupières. Ce geste était étrangement intime et, si Arthur n'était pas au seuil de la mort, Merlin n'avait nul doute qu'il lui aurait certainement déjà tranché la main.

Les yeux du magicien rencontrèrent ainsi le regard d'Arthur où dansaient des ombres, qui n'étaient en rien dues aux flammes qui chauffait le dos du magicien, et où brillaient des larmes. Et le cœur de Merlin devient en plomb, semblant tomber au fond de son estomac, parce que les iris bleues convoyaient un message qui l'enveloppait entièrement et touchait le fond de son âme. Les mouvements des ombres indiquaient toutes ces choses que le Prince ne lui avait jamais dites et s'interdisait certainement de prononcer en ce moment parce que cela aurait été une entorse au règlement selon lequel il avait été éduqué. Arthur mourrait comme il avait grandi, comme un Prince, prisonnier des usages. Mais finalement, le serment d'affection profonde qu'il lisait en lui valait mieux que n'importe quelle parole pour Merlin et un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

- Je souhaiterais que tu me promettes une chose, Merlin, souffla l'héritier avec une grimace de douleur.

- Bien sûr.

- Ne t'approche plus à moins de dix pas d'une armure lorsque tu seras à Camelot, Merlin. Cela vaudra mieux pour leur sécurité.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Merlin, venant se perdre au coin de ses lèvres relevées par son sourire. Il aurait voulu rire mais n'osait, de peur que cela ne laisse échapper les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge

- Je vous en fait la promesse solennelle.

Arthur ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes et Merlin profita de ces instants pour chasser de sa peau les perles humides qui y traçaient des sillons, en utilisant la manche de sa chemise. Le magicien songea que cette promesse serait aisée à tenir car il ne retournerait probablement jamais demeurer à Camelot. Sa présence était désormais inutile entre les murs de la ville. Demain, il ramènerait le corps sans souffle d'Arthur, ferait rapidement ses adieux à Gaius, et partirait où ses pas le mèneraient, vers un destin qui n'était déjà plus sien. Merlin savait qu'il n'assisterait pas même à l'enterrement car il n'aurait pas la force d'affronter le désespoir d'Uther, ni les larmes de Guenièvre ou la douleur du peuple qui plaçait fortement son espoir en lui car sa réputation de Prince juste s'était répandue plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre.

- Autre chose : prend soin de toi.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre des risques, Arthur. Vous savez bien que je suis un peureux.

L'héritier eut un petit rire tandis qu'une larme dévala lentement sa joue avant d'aller rejoindre la terre.

- Je suis content que tu sois avec moi, Merlin.

Alors le magicien tendit de nouveau une main vers le feu et un petit lion en sortit de nouveau en secouant sa crinière, cette fois suivit d'un merle qui volait maladroitement. Les deux animaux vinrent se positionner au dessus du visage du Prince, et commencèrent à jouer joyeusement ensembles, si différents et pourtant si complémentaires. _Tels les deux faces d'une même pièce_. Le ballet auquel se livraient les créatures était presque hypnotique et Merlin n'eut besoin de regarder le Prince pour savoir qu'il avait les même vertus sur sa personne. Le magicien entendit sa respiration ralentir et ses dents cesser de se heurter, avant qu'un sanglot étouffé ne trouble le silence. Cependant, une rapide œillade permit à Merlin de voir qu'Arthur souriait et il sut que les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir étaient autant de remerciement envers l'existence et les moments de joie qu'elle lui avait offert. Le Prince chuchotait inconsciemment, et plusieurs fois, Merlin crut entendre son prénom ou celui de Guenièvre.

Alors, le cœur cognant douloureusement contre ses côtes, il s'allongea sur le sol humide, son épaule contre celle déjà presque froide de l'héritier et contempla les figures enflammées découpant le ciel. Le vent caressait le visage du magicien, dont les pupilles reflétaient les animaux de lumière, et il ne pouvait retenir le sourire qui fleurissait sa bouche au travers des larmes qui couraient sur la peau de ses joues. Le Prince savait enfin qui était réellement son valet, ils se sépareraient sans mensonge entre eux, et il était heureux d'utiliser sa magie afin de lui permettre de quitter la vie presque paisiblement. S'il n'avait pas senti le sang d'Arthur tremper sa chemise, Merlin était certain qu'il aurait été ravi en cet instant parce qu'il pouvait enfin être celui qu'il masquait depuis des années. Mais maintenant, nul autre réalité ne comptait que le corps d'Arthur contre le sien, liés par quelque chose qui les dépassait, une magie bien plus puissante que celle qui palpitait dans l'âme de Merlin.

Et lorsque les étoiles s'éteignirent et qu'il se releva, Arthur n'était plus.

A la fin, il y avait eu un murmure dansant la valse avec la tristesse.

* * *

* Sigmund Freud


End file.
